batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: Guardian of Gotham
Batman: Guardian of Gotham (renamed Batman: Guardian of Justice during the shows fourth season) is a fictional animated series based on the Dark Knight. The look of the show will be heavily influenced by Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight trilogy. Series synopsis The main plot of the series will focus on Batman and Commissioner Gordon taking on organized crime and corruption in Gotham City. Batman will also fight classic vilians the Joker, Two-Face, Penguin and many more. Each season will focus on a main antagonist who is head of organized crime in Gotham City. Most of the episodes will take place at night time. Seasons Movies *Batman: Battle of the Mad Monk *Batman: Hush *Batman: The Court of Owls Cast Main Cast *Jackie Earle Haley - Batman (Season 1 - 4) *Neal McDonough - Bruce Wayne (Season 1 - 4) *Hector Elizondo - Alfred Pennyworth (Season 1 - 4) *Mark Harmon - Commissioner Gordon (Season 1 - 4) *Melissa Joan Hart - Vicki Vale (Season 1 - 2) *Keith David - Lucius Fox (Season 1 - 3) \ Desparo (Season 4) *Ed Asner - Lew Moxon (Season 1) *Bo Dietl - Arnold Flass (Season 1 - 2) *Robert Davi - Black Mask \ Roman Sionis (Season 2) Recurring Cast *Adam West - Hamilton Hill (Season 1) *Adriene Barbeau - Martha Wayne (Season 1 - 3) *Alan Rachins - Gillian B. Loeb (Season 1) *Bryan Cranston - Clock King (Season 1) *Bumper Robinson - Ernest Walker (Season 1) *C.C.H Pounder - Shondra Kinsolving (Season 1) \ Amanda Waller (Season 2 & 4) *Chris Cox - Firefly \ Garfield Lynns (Season 1) *Clancy Brown - Mr. Freeze \ Victor Fries (Season 1 & 3) *Danny Trejo - Bane \ Durance (Season 1 & 3) *Diedrich Bader - Philo Zeiss (Season 1) \ Shadow Thief (Season 4) *Elizabeth Sanders - Maria Vargas (Season 1) *Eric Roberts - Jeremy Samuels (Season 1) *Fran Drescher - Harley Quinn \ Harleen Quinzel (Season 1 - 2) *Frank Welker - Scarecrow (Season 1 & 3) *George Takei - Sensei Yoru (Season 1) *Grey DeLisle - Gilda Dent \ Connie Littleton (Season 1) *Ioan Gruffudd - Ferris Boyle (Season 1) *James Marsters - Howard Branden (Season 1) *Jason Marsden - Peter Pauling (Season 1) *Jennifer Hale - Catwoman \ Selina Kyle (Season 1 - 2) *Jim Parsons - Jonathan Crane (Season 1 & 3) *John McCook - Henri Ducard (Season 1) *Kevin Conroy - Thomas Wayne (Season 1 - 3) *Kurtwood Smith - Arthur Reeves (Season 1) *Lisa Edelstein - Sarah Essen-Gordon (Season 1) *Lori Loughlin - Mallory Moxon (Season 1) *Lou Ferrigno - Solomon Grundy \ Cyrus Gold (Season 1) *Maria Canals - Renee Montoya (Season 1 - 2) *Mark Hamill - Joe Chill (Season 1) *Michael Ironside - Two-Face (Season 1 & 2) *Michael Rosenbaum - Max Shreck (Season 1) \ Lex Luthor (Season 3 & 4) *Molly C. Quinn - Holly Robinson (Season 1 - 2) *Nathan Fillion - Harvey Dent (Season 1) *Neil Ross - Angelo Berretti (Season 1) *Nolan North - Penguin \ Oswald Cobblepot (Season 1 & 2) *Peter MacNicol - Victor Zsasz (Season 1) \ Chronos \ David Clinton (Season 3 & 4) *Rodney Saulsberry - Bill Church (Season 1 - 2) \ Winston (Season 1) *Scott McNiel - Hellhound \ Kai (Season 1) *Seth MacFarlane - Joker (Season 1 - 4) *Steve Schirripa - Sal Maroni (Season 1) *Stuart Allan - 10 year old Bruce Wayne (Season 1 - 2) *Tom Kenny - Had Hatter \ Jervis Tetch (Season 1) \ Plastic Man \ Eel O'Brian (Season 4) *Hulk Hogan - Killer Croc \ Waylon Jones (Season 2) *Robert Englund - Hugo Strange (Season 2) *Stana Katic - Poison Ivy \ Pamela Isley (Season 2 - 3) *Dee Bradley Baker - Jason Woodrue (Season 2) *Corey Burton - D.A.V.E. (Season 2) *Steven Weber - Sebastian Hady (Season 2) *Greg Baldwin - Shihan Matsuda (Season 1) *Brian Bloom - David Cain (Season 1) *Fred Tatasciore - Clayface \ Basil Karlo & Great White Shark (Season 2) Artistic style Batman: Guardian of Gotham is a hand drawn animated series that uses the art style known as Dark Deco. Dark Deco was originally developed for Batman: The Animated Series where the artist would draw the backgrounds on black paper to enhance the dark atmosphere of the show. Series Theme Songs During the shows first three seasons the theme song will be Short Change Hero by The Heavy. The song talks about a city in such bad shape that not even a hero would want to live there. This fits the theme of the show which involves insane criminals and corruption in every level of Gotham City. Short Change Hero was also used in the trailer for the video game Batman: Arkham City. In the fourth season Batman teams up with members of the Justice League and the theme song is changed to something similar to the Super Friends theme song. Category:A-Z Category:Series